Summer Secrets
by heyhydee
Summary: Hermione finds out she isn't who she lived to be. How will she get through the summer as she finds out more about herself and her heritage. What if an unusual affair happens between her and a certain Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter :(

A/n: ok so the war ended already and this will be summer before 7th year. Dumbledore is alive as well as Snape. Let's us also say that Dumbledore is a descendant of Gryffindor lol :)

**Chapter 1**

September 1 the day every witch and wizard looked forward to every summer. It was the day they returned to Hogwarts but too bad summer just started for them. Let's now focus on this bushy haired girl in the Granger home. Looks like she's having a little family meeting in the living room.

"So what you're saying is that I'm adopted?" Hermione said cleraly she's very shocked at the news that she's adopted.

"Pretty much.. Your parents will be fetch-"

"FETCH ME? after all these years you'll just tell me that they'll show their damn faces?"

"You have to understand that we treated you as our own. You're our daughter as well but they put you under our wing to protect you. It wasn't safe the war was going on so they just wanted you safe." her mother explained

"My parents aren't muggles huh?" Hermione asked slowly

"No. Your mom's Pureblood while your father's halfblood" her parents explained "and expect some changes"

"What changes?"

"Physical changes your mom put a spell on you so you won't look anything like them maybe they'll wear off"

"Oh.. Well excuse me I think some rest now" Hermione said as she stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Hermione no matter what happens you'll always be our baby girl" her dad said. she looked at them and saw them teary eyed. she hugged them tight and said "Thank you for taking care of me even though it was hard because of the war you never gave up. Thank you"

"Now you need some rest but it will better if you'll have a hot bath first." her mom said as she wiped her tears away "It will be ok"

"I know I'm just worried maybe my friends won't take it in that fast. I bet they'll go ballistic" they chuckled

"Honey if they're really your friends then they'll accept you for who you are. Whatever your heritage may be they'll always accept you"

"Thank you" hermione stood and headed up the stairs taking each step slowly. Remembering the feel of the soft carpet under her bear feet. She looked at the pictures that hung along the staircase and smiled. She can never leave them but maybe getting to her parents might be a good thing. She went inside her room and shut the door. She entered her personal bath and tokk off her clothes. She turned the tap and let the hot water run through her body, this really helped her clear her mind and thought on ways on how to tell her friends.

'A letter. Easier and better so after they read it they could think about it.'

While thinking she didn't notice the tears running down her face 'Why did they have to give me up? Can't they protect me? or maybe danger lies within maybe they were- NO! HERMIONE. DON'T. THINK. LIKE. THAT' she thought as she hit her head with her hand '.STUPID' she continued hitting her head. She stayed in the shower for 20 more minutes. When she left the bathroom she felt the cold air coming from the window prickle her skin. She walked towards the window to close it but something outside distracted her. Something beautiful, a golden eagle was pearching on a tree branch in their back yard. The eagle was staring at her but it gazed away and flew. Hermione's gaze followed the eagle until it was no where to be seen then she finally closed the window.

She walked to her closet and wore her clothes then she sat in front of her vanity she brushed her hair until it became wavy. She then decided to sleep.

~~DREAM~~

Hermione opened her eyes and saw that she was in a field. She was still wearing her short shorts and her tank top. Then in the middle of a field there was a woman wearing a cloak her back was facing Hermione. She started walking towards a gate out of curiosity Hermione followed her. The gate opened to a graveyard. The woman's figure was walking briskly. Hermione continued to follow her. She then stopped in front of a grave which was covered with greenery. It was was so covered that Hermione can't even make out who the dead person was. She looked at the woman who was kneeling now. She then started talking.

"This shouldn't have happened if you lowered your pride. We could've started a new life together but no you still pursued your wrong and stupid dream. Now look where it got you you deserve it anyway. You told me to kill our daughters I'm so glad I didn't. They're now very successful, beautiful, talented you would've been very proud of them" she then started sobbing. Hermione walked towards the woman

"Are you ok ma'am?" Hermione said then the woman shook her head. Hermioned knelt beside her and tried to console her. She tried to take the vines that cover the stone out but whenever she tries to they would grow back. "Ma'am would you like to-?" she turned to where the woman was but she was gone all that was left were 2 roses one was black then the other was red. Hermione stood and tried to find the woman but instead a light caught her attention one that was coming from the woods.

She followed the light and in the middle of the forest she saw a green door. She turned the knob and looked around. It looked like she was in a kid's playroom. There was rocking horse, bookshelves that were filled with books that aren't even for kids. One was about the deadliest spells that were made and they even gave stories about people experiencing these spells. She placed the book back in the shelf, for once she wasn't really interested in reading a book. Then she heard a shatter from the other side of the wall and voices. Sounded like a couple fighting, she didn't need to put her ear on the wall she could hear them crystal clear from where she was standing.

"Why can't you just give up your acts at least for our son?" A hoarse voice of a woman came up it sounded like she's been crying

"What I'm doing is FOR OUR SON! If I don't do this we'll all be killed. I know you'll suggest that we'll hide off but it's no use he will always find us he has too many followers to even begin with" A man's voice replied

"If you are you doing this for our son then why does he have to receive all of shit? the Crucios? You yourself will lead him to his death!"

"It will help him." The man said softly and slow

"Help him? Help him to be what? To be cold hearted and arrogant just like how you act around your cronies? You want him to be cold in such a young age maybe by the time he's in his teens he'll forget how to fucking love someone! We're his parents we should show him good!"

"What's the use if we show him love? He will get hurt easily in the future and hurt is something we don't want him to feel for the rest of his life so let's just start now so he'll me numb." A crack echoed. It was like the man took a slap on the face. Before Hermione could even decide what she was going to next she heard another sob coming from the corner near the table. She walked towards where the sobs were coming from then saw a little boy. THE SON. He had platinum blonde hair and pale white skin. He was around 7 years old.

"Hi" Hermione crouched in front of him and the boy looked at her with his silver eyes

"Who are you?" he squeeked

"I'm Hermione. What's your name?"

"Draco. My name means dragon you know and I really like dragons" This made Hermione shocked 'This could be any Draco' she thought assuring herself

"Come let's stay here where there's light. You can show me some of your toys" she said as she took the kid's hand and he reluctantly stood "So why were you crying?"

"They were fighting again and I just weceived another beating from father for playing with our dog. He constantly beats me." The boy put his head down

"Oh come here" Hermione once again took his hand and led him to a hug they stayed in that position for about 3 minutes then felt as if the boy was getting bigger. She broke the hug and saw that the little Draco was the Draco she knew. DRACO MALFOY.

She felt as if the floor was eating her and fell in a dark whole she screamed as the hole closed and she just continued falling she looked down and saw a pool of water as she dived in she woke from her dream

~~End of Dream~~

Hermione woke from her dream sweating and felt that she red. She rushed to her bathroom to splash water on her face but as soon as she looked at her mirror all the redness that filled her face were long gone.

"MAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hermione screamed as she saw her reflection she saw on the mirror. Her brown bushy hair was now black with blonde highlights, wavy and waist length. Her eyes were now charcoal black. She felt like she grew taller like 2 inches. Her 32 B breasts were now cup D feeling like her bra was going to explode. Her tan skin was now pale like she's never been exposed to the sun. Her parents finally entered her bathroom.

"Dear Lord" were the only words that came out of her mouth. They soon heard a tapping on the winndow in Hermione's room. They saw a beautiful brown owl. Hermione took the letter and the owl left without even waiting for a reply or a treat. Hermione read who it was addressed to "Elizabeth and John Granger"

"Looks like it's for you" Hermione handed it to them. Her mother quickly opened the letter and read it aloud.

"Dear Elizabeth and John, Thank you for taking care of my daughter after almost 17 years. I know you've gone very close to her, and I have no plans on keeping her all to myself you have every right to be with her for you stood as her real parents when i wasn't there for you. I will be there to fetch her around 11 30. Sincerely Alexis Dalwin"

A/n: please tell me I should do or change this is my first story so please bare with me. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter :(

**Chapter 2**

It was only 7 30 when they got the letter so Hermione had plenty of time to prepare. Even if this woman left her with the Granger's somehow she wants to impress her she wants to show her how much she's grown and she wants to let her know that she's glad that she tried to protect her even if her mother had to leave her.

At exactly 11 30 there was a knock at the back door. Hermione was ready but was very nervous, she was wearing a teal summer dress with cream ballet flatts. She waited in the living room as her parents and her mother greeted each other. She heard their laughs as they drew nearer, finally they stood there in front of her. The woman she was expecting to see would wear layers and layers of robes and a cruel face but what she saw was a woman with blonde hair, she was a few inches taller than her she looked young and happy, she wore muggle clothes, well EXPENSIVE muggle clothes but they're still muggle clothes. In short she was DIFFERENT.

She just stared at me, then a few minutes later she walked slowly towards me. I didn't even notice that I stood for the chair and did the same thing. She held my shoulders then hugged me for some reason this made me cry I hugged her back.

"Hermione I'm sorry for leaving you but I did it for your safety. I know you must be thinking that there could be other ways for me to prwotect you but in our case this was the only way. The only way that I was so sure that he wouldn't find you" Her mom broke the hug and looked at her

"Who's he?" I asked

"I'll tell you later but now we have to catch up on each other. I'm Alexandra Marina Dalwin. You were born with the name Devlin Monique Dalwin. I know you would want to still be called Hermione so I respect your decision and I will call you Hermione" Her mom smiled at her and looked at the Grangers "Elizabeth, John thank you for everything" She walked towards them and hugged them as well

"No worries she was a very good kid she never gave us hard time. She's very wise and smart you should be proud to have a daughter like her" Elizabeth said which made Hermione blush

"She too is your daughter. She wouldn't be what she is now if it weren't for you. Anyway I think we should we have A LOT to discuss"

"Where'd my luggage go?" Hermione looked around to find her things missing

"They're right here" her mom opened her palms and saw her bags shrunk. Her mom gave her parents one last hug and walked back to the kitchen. "Hermione let's go?"

"I'll be out in a minute" Hermione said as she walked towards the people who she considered as her parents. "Thank you for always being there, for never giving up. I know I've done some wrong things but still you never treated me in a wrong way and taught me how to do things right. I will always have a space in my heart for the two of you and I will always consider you as my 2nd parent." Hermione hugged her parents and left. She rushed out the back door tears streaming on her face. She took her mothers hand and they apparated away.

~Dalwin Residence~

"This is our home" Her mom said proudly. There they stood in front of a tall Victorian gate which opened the moment Hermione took one step closer to the gate. Hermione got shocked and looked at her mom. "It knows that you're a Dalwin" Hermione entered and followed a stone path she looked around and saw large trees that covered the stone wall around those trees were bushes, rose bushes which had red and black buds. There were stairs that led to the house and gaps on the sides of the path which where other paths started. She obsereved the house in front of her, more like a manor. 'It's beautiful' she thought to herself. Her mom walked towards her and opened the door.

"Welcome home Hermione"

"I'm glad to be home" She looked at her mom and smiled they entered the large door together.

"I'll lead you to your room" They walked to the end of the hall which had a door. While they walked their were many portraits that greeted her. They also passed a lot of stairs but they went up the stairs that was near the door at the end of the hall. They reached the 3rd and last floor. Right in front of the stairs was a green door which had a red rose carved on it.

"Is this my.." Even before Hermione finished her sentence her mom already nodded yes. Hermione clutched the knob and slowly turned it. She closed her eyes and opened it when she finally opened the door.

"Perfect!" She shouted as she saw her room. She covered her mouth shocked of her sudden outburst.

"I knew you would like it I designed it myself." Her mom said looking at her work of art.

"Mom what do you do for living?" Hermione asked her mom

"Before in the wizarding world I was a designer but then things got messed up because of the war so I had to run off and be a 'muggle' as a muggle I became and architect/interior designer. Anyway enjoy your room I just need to arrange things for out late lunch Twinkie will be here for you if lunch is ready." her smiled then a sudden pop was heard and beside her mom was an elf. She was shocked she thought her mom would be different. "Oh no I set twinkie free but she just keeps returning. I provide her clothes see" hermione saw that the elf was wearing a yellow dress

"Ms. Dalwin" The elf bowed in front of Hermione

"Please call me Hermione"

"Ok Miss Hermione. Does twinkie need to do anything?" The elf asked eccasticaly

"No Twinkie you will just call Hermione when lunch is ready"

"Ok Miss's" then a pop was again heard and the elf was gone

"I'll leave you to explore Hermione" her mom went out of Hermione's room leaving Hermione to look at her room. The room was painted with royal violet. The bed was queen size it had dark green sheets at the foot of her bed was a small couch and hanging on the wall in front of the couch was a flat screen TV on either side of it were 2 square poles but when she looked closer it were a CD cases. Beside her bed was large mahogany table and beside the table were 2 book cases. Instead of having a concrete wall she was given a glass wall which gave a perfect view of the pool! Beside the TV was a wall which separated it from 2 arches one led to her personal bath which had large tub and a large mirror. It was tiled with Blue. She went to the other arch and it led to her very large walk in closet unlike the cd cases and the bookshelves the closet wasn't empty half of it was filled with dresses both muggle-made and wizard-made, It had jeans, shorts, skirts, blouses, shirts even under wear. One side was provided for shoes and majority of them were heels. 'I think I'm in love' she gasped as she all the shoes. Inside was her own Vanity as well. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a pop behind her.

"Miss Hermione, Miss Dalwin would like you to go to the garden for lunch miss also said to wear comfort able clothes no need to be formal" Twinkie said

"Thank you twinkie, I'll be there I'll just change" she smiled at the elf as it left with a pop. She decided to wear ripped shorts and a grey printed blouse and black flatts. She looked at herself at the mirror and she looked good. She found her hair very plain though. She pointed her wand at her hair and the tips of her hair turned hot pink as if it were dip-dyed. She pointed her wand at her hair once again and it was side braid now. "Thank you Lavender's magazines" she smiled at her reflection and got one of the sunglasses inside her accessory box.

She went out of her room and went down the stairs she went through the door that she saw near the stairs they passed. She was right it was the garden. The garden had many flowers and trees.

"Hermione over here" She looked at the direction where the voice came from. She walked on the stone path which led through a group of trees which their branches formed an arch. She finally found her mother at the end of the stone path which had a table and comfortable chairs.

She was greeted by her mom who was wearing a pink skirt and a white button down. She looked as if she's just her sister "Come sit. Good thing you found the garden. You didn't get lost right?" Her mother said

"Nopee. This place is so beuatiful it's not like what i expected" She said still looking around as she sat down in front of her mom

"This place is your home from now on hermione and what did you expect it to be like" She said as put chocolate spread on her bread.

"i expected to be dark and gloomy. To have a lot of green in the house. I expected my room to be green but it was like a normal girls room" she said as she took a bite on her chocolate dipped strawberry. Her mom raised her eyebrows and laughed a little.

"Green? I'm not slytherin my love I'm actually Gryffindor it runs through my veins. Nice hair by the way" She said as she sipped her juice

"Thank you, but aren't the other purebloods in your time call you blood-traitor? No offense though" Hermione said as she took another bite

"No actually they know my heritage, they can't do anything about it so they just leave it be"

"What heritage?"

"I'm a descendant of Gryffindor, which makes you a descendant of Gryffindor"

"Wow" Hermione didn't expect that she would be this important "Mom who's my dad?"

Mrs. Dalwin choked on the strawberry she was eating "Uhm.. let's just say she's a very bad man."

"I don't think anyone could be that bad that it would be terrible to talk about him" hermione said

"Hermione" her mom said as she took Hermione's hand "I've done stupid things in the past. I fell in love with the wrong guy but I don't regret meeting him since i have beautiful children."

"Children?"

"You have a twin sister"

"Who is she?"

"We'll be fetching her later"

"Mom please tell me who my dad is" She said as she took both her mothers hands

"I'll tell you when we fetch your sister after lunch ok?" She said smiling at her daughter

"OK.. Mom can I go to the Weasley's?"

"I'll be going with you. I have to talk to Molly Weasley" She said as she finished up "Well I'll just change and I'll meet you in the Drawing room"

"Mom should I still change?" she said

"You look fine" with that her mom walked out

'Who could he be? He couldn't be that bad right? but what if he is? NO If he is I won't let it affect me I grew up without that guy in my life so I wouldn't influenced at all. Anyway wow how will I tell Harry, Ron and Ginny? I still look the same I just look taller and I have blonde hair I'm sure they'll notice me well.. Maybe Ginny will notice me right away' Hermione sighed and stood she called for Twinkie to lead her to the Drawing room. Her mother was already there. She was wearing black jeans and the same button down shirt she was wearing a while she just changed her flatts to her flesh pumps.

"Let's go?" Her mom asked and Hermione nodded in response "I'll go first" Her mom took some floo powder and said "The burrow" The green flames too over her figure. Hermione took some floo powder and did the same thing but thought 'Here goes nothing'

A/n: Sorry for not updating right away My mom stole the laptop she said I'm using it too much. Anyway sorry if this story is such a mess please Review so that I can make it better. :)


End file.
